dbzcouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan
Their Relationship Gohan and Videl met in high school when they were 16-years-old. At first, Gohan was not interested in girls due to his lack of experience with romance and dating as a result of his sheltered upbringing and Videl was initially hostile towards him for being unusually shy and quiet. She immediately grew suspicious of him when he would show up late for school during the time when the Golden Fighter or the Great Saiyaman would appear to stop criminals in the city. Gohan tried to avoid her as she increasingly demanded to know more about him. It was at school where Gohan learned that Videl is the daughter of Mr. Satan, the fraud who stole the credit of Gohan defeating Cell. As a result, Gohan tried to avoid her even more but Videl persisted in her pursuit to learn more about Gohan. When she did find out he was both warriors, she threatened to tell the public if he didn't teach her how to fly before the 25th World Tournament. Although Gohan was reluctant and afraid of Videl, he agreed to protect his secret and his family's privacy. During the weeks of teaching her how to fly, Videl was still hostile towards Gohan because she didn't understand the methods required to fly. He also suggested that she cut her long hair because it wouldnt get in her face and make it easier for her to fly, which made Videl mistake this as an insult. Nevertheless she cut her hair and insisted on continuing the training. Afterwards, Videl learned how to fly and became more kind towards Gohan, who gradually found himself taken by Videl's gentle side. As the 25th World Tournament commenced, Gohan and Videl develop romantic feelings for each other, although they strongly insisted they were friends but everyone, even the simple-minded Goku, deduced it was more than friends and teased the two for always blushing at each other. During the battle with Majin Buu, Videl learned that it was Gohan who actually defeated Cell and felt proud of him for his strength for defeating such a powerful foe as a child. When she was told by Goku that Gohan was killed by Buu, Videl was devastated and tearfully admitt ed that she had fallen in love with him but then refused to believe he was dead. She was actually right as Gohan was saved by Supreme Kai and sent to another world to train. Upon returning to Earth, Gohan learned that Videl was killed by Buu and he wanted to seek revenge by killing Buu but he failed when Buu blew up the Earth, killing Gohan and anyone else left. After his resurrection and Buu's defeat, Gohan and Videl reunited and became a couple. Four years after the Buu conflict, they get married and another year later, they have a daughter named Pan. As a married couple, they are very loving and devoted to each other. Gohan works hard as a scholar to provide for his family but Videl encourages him to continue his training so he can protect their family. During her pregnancy, Gohan took care of her and worried about her well-being. When their family members were fretting over what Pan should be like as an adult, Videl said she wished for Pan to become a martial artis like her and Gohan because that is how she was able to meet him. Category:Canon Couples